


like a fire flower

by Anonymous



Series: pushing daisies [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: matt has always understood technology better than he understood people.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl
Series: pushing daisies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	like a fire flower

**Author's Note:**

> finally smth over two hundred words!!!

matt has this bad habit of being left behind. and—

and it kinda starts with his mother, who had knelt down real low in front of him as he’d swung his tiny, five-year-old legs back and forth on the park bench and told him if he stayed put, and stayed quiet, she would come back soon with ice cream. it was winter, and matt was an idiot.   
  


so. three guesses for how _that_ went. 

the bad habit continues until he meets a boy with brilliantly blond hair, who takes to tugging him around by the wrist — shouting, ecstatic, fire and sunlight in every sense of the word, a fierceness to his eyes, and “ _you and i are gonna show the world what we’re made of!_ ” he looks like the kind of person who keeps his promises, is what matt thinks—

until he’s sitting against the wall next to the door to roger’s office and hears mello shouting about. about? L, dead? and… leaving? mello’s _leaving?_

matt manages to catch him by the wrist as he storms out of the room, and mello swings around, teeth bared and angry until he sees matt standing there. he softens, although his expression is still stormy. “you heard?”

“yeah. we’re going, then, right?” 

and for a second, as mello’s expression flickers and falters, matt thinks back to his bad habit. mello isn’t the type to break his promises, he reminds himself. mello wouldn’t leave him behind. 

(but matt has never been that great at reading people. evidently.) 

matt’s starting to feel some kind of squeezing at his chest when the look on mello’s face finally settles on determination. with the start of a firm nod, he makes to tug matt away with him, but is stopped—

“mello?”

—by the sound of near’s soft voice cutting through.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note: happy birthday mello!! 🥳🥳 i promise i’ll write smth for you soon!!


End file.
